Protecting his exotic bird
by chayar1991
Summary: I really don't know how to describe this story. Just r&r and I'd like to thank BuJyo, and CMW2 for inspiration and idea usage. Go read their stories after you read mine!
1. The Verbal Fight 1

_Marshall is sitting in the hospital. He's in Mary's hospital room. She's awake._

Mary: Marshall, could you go get Raph? I need to talk to him about something. Or rather, he said he needed to. Marshall: You want me to be in here? Mary: No. I'll be okay. I'm sure. _He then leaves. Raph comes in. He sits down. _Raph: What is it, Mary? Mary: Raph, I've thought long and hard about what you asked me. Raph: What do you mean? Mary: You know what I mean. I'm talking about how _we_ are. I'm talking about the fact that since I told you what I do every time my cell rings you make some snide comment about "which mob boss is calling me". Or, about how you decided to do research on what I do. It's the fact that we've been fighting non-stop lately. Raph, I can't do this. Raph: So, then quit. Mary, you'd still be a Marshal. You'd just have a nice court Marshal job where you wouldn't get shot. Mary: Raph, you know I can't. Raph: Why Mary?! Why "can't" you quit?! Mary: I…I…I just…can't. Raph: Well then I can't do this anymore, Mary. "I just can't". You wanted to talk about this, fine. We'll discuss what or who you want more. Which is it Mary? Which is more important, to be the type of Marshal that you are, or to be my wife? Mary: Raph, you know what my answer is. I just can't quit. It's…my job is the one thing that keeps me sane, keeps me stable. Raph: Why can't **I **be that one thing? Why is your precious job more important than your fiancée? Mary: I **never** said it was more important. Raph, my job doesn't make me choose. My job doesn't fight with me. My job keeps me stable enough to deal with people! Raph: And your job got you shot! Mary: God Raph! You still don't get it do you?! I **always** knew there was the risk of my getting shot. I knew it the moment I got my glock. And, I still wake up in the morning and go to work. I deal with it. Why can't you?! Raph: I guess I'm wrong. I guess it's wrong to wish that your fiancée was safe at home, **not **having the possibility of getting shot! Mary: It is when it's **me**! Raph, I can't do this. I've made my decision. I want you out of my house by the time I get home tomorrow morning. I know they didn't sell your old apartment yet. I checked last night after everyone left. Raph: Fine. _He then left, within moments Marshall came in and sat beside Mary. _Marshall: How was your conversation? Mary: Don't ask. _Marshall could see that she had tears filling her eyes, ready to fall. _Marshall: Mare, what happened? Did he do something to you? _He now notices the tears falling from her eyes, and her not even budging to wipe them off. _Mary: In a sense. Marshall: Mary, what did he do? Mary: He made me choose, between him and the job. Marshall: Mare, you can't leave the Marshal service. I mean who would spit paperwads at me? Or fake being a bi-sexual, sexually active teenager to catch scum. Or yell at Eleanor? Or… Mary: Marshall, enough. I'm not quitting. Raph and I broke up. He's leaving. He's gonna be gone before tomorrow morning when I get home. I just…I can't believe that just happened. I mean, I knew it would happen one day, but still. Marshall: Mare, you couldn't have known this would happen, not entirely. I know you, on some level you thought this would work. Also, this is **not **your fault. He knew what you would most likely choose, but still forced you to. This is not your fault. If you need anything I'll be right here. Mary: Thanks Marshy. It's just…I mean…Jesus! I tried. I **really** did. I thought this could possibly, actually have a chance of working. You know? Marshall: I know Mare. I know how hard you tried. I also know that he wanted you to be something you're not. I know that no matter how hard you tried unless you laid down your personality, and what makes you you down in the middle if the road, and ran it over with your Probe you couldn't have been what he wanted you to be. Mary: Maybe I should've done that. Marshall: And maybe I should go shoot up a bank. Mare, certain things shouldn't be done. They just shouldn't, and you changing because someone else wants you to is one of those things. Mary: Thanks Marshy. Okay, you'd better get going before they kick you out. I'll be fine Marshall. Now, get out of here before this mac' n cheese meets your face. Marshall: That's my girl. I'll take you home tomorrow so you don't need to worry about calling up your family. Then, I'll stop by your place after work. _He then kisses her on the forehead, and leaves._


	2. The Physical Fight 2

_Marshall and Mary are in his car. He's just at her house. He parks and helps her out. _

Mary: Okay Marshy. I can handle it from here. Now go on and be your girly Marshy self with the witnesses. Marshall: Okay, take it easy and call if you need. Mary: Yeah, yeah. Now, go on already. _She goes up to her house. He, after he sees that she goes inside, leaves. Brandi and Jinx are talking to each other as Mary walks in. _Mary_: _Hey Mom, hey Squish. What are talking about? Jinx: Mary, you know you really hurt Raphael's feelings. Mary: Oh not this. Mom, listen, Raph gave me an ultimatum knowing what my response would be. I'm not sorry that I chose what I did. Brandi: Mary, chico was really upset. You know? I mean you were just shot. Do you even know what that did to us? Mary: I'm sorry. I didn't think of you as **I GOT SHOT**. As I was passing out due to blood loss I should've thought "what'll this do to Raph, Squish, and Mom?" I had a few other things on my mind, like trying to **NOT PASS OUT**. I mean God! What the hell gives you the right to act like the righteous mother and sister?! A mother who all throughout my childhood was a drunk, who I **let **stay in my house, rent free, not having to pay for anything. Or my sister, who also lives here rent free and has all her needs taken care of? A sister who got me abducted, almost shot, and almost raped not even a year ago! Now, you two get to play righteous martyrs?! Well guess what, it's **NONE **of your **DAMN **business what Raph and I do or do not do! If you care about **him **so much, rather than your daughter and sister who just got out of the hospital for being shot, then why don't you move in with him, and drive him nuts?! See how **he **likes it! _Just then Jinx did something no one expected her to, she bitch slapped Mary across the face. Just as Mary was about to scream at her mother there was a bang against the door. _Mary: I'll answer that. I wouldn't want to have to burden either of you. _She went over to the door. She started to open it when Raph pushed it opened the rest of the way. It knocked Mary back and her back hit against the table in her kitchen. Mary got herself back up, and looked at him square in the eyes. _Mary: Raph what do you think you're doing here?! Especially pushing my door in! _Raph slapped her across the face. She placed her hand against it. _What?! Is today "bitch-slap-Mary-day"?! Raph what the hell?! You're drunk! _Jinx and Brandi then ran into their separate rooms. _Raph: What is it Mary? What the hell is so much better about your job that you'd rather be there then with me?! Oh, I know. It's Marshall. It's the fact that at your job you have your boy toy who you're fucking behind my back! Mary: God Raph! Don't you get it?! I'm **NOT FUCKING MARSHALL! **He's my best friend and my work partner! **THAT'S IT!** Raph: Stop lying to me! If you're lying to me then you're going to be punished. _He then punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and was holding herself up on her hands and knees. _That's right whores beg for forgiveness. Why not beg like you make everyone else do Mary?! Maybe, just maybe I'll forgive you? _He then kicked her in the stomach._


	3. Marshall's POV 3

_Marshall just got to work. As he was sitting down in his chair his cell rang. He saw it was Mary's house number. He picked it up._

Brandi: Marshall?! _She's sobbing. What happened to Mary?! Marshall's stomach dropped into the floor as he identified the terrified and crying voice of Mary's sister. _Marshall: Brandi, calm down. What's going on? _I asked trying to steady my voice. I could hear yelling in the background, but couldn't make out any words. Brandi was talking again, _Brandi: Marshall, it's Mary. She and chico are fighting. Chico's drunk. Really drunk. He slapped Mary. _I could feel my blood boiling within me. How dare he even lay a hand on Mary. Oh, he's gonna pay, big time. _Come here, quickly. I don't know how much time Mary has left. Marshall: Brandi, where are you and Jinx? Brandi: We're in our rooms. Marshall, hurry, I'm scared. I've never seen chico like this. _She hiccupped and continued to cry. She took a breath and began to speak again rapidly._Hurry, chico seemed crazy. Marshall: Okay. Brandi, stay where you are. I want you to call an ambulance for Mare. Then call the cops, ask for Detective Dershowitz. Tell him you're giving a message from U. S. Marshal Marshall Mann. Tell him the situation. Brandi: Okay, and hurry. _She then hung up. _Marshall: Stan! _At least I got his attention. _I need to go to Mary's. Something's happening between her and Raph. Big. _Marshall didn't wait for Stan's response. He just grabbed his keys and ran into the elevator. __I could feel my body filling with anxiety, worry, hate, anger…a million things all at once. I ran into my car, and punched it. I could feel the muscles in my body tense up. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins. Hot fury was coursing through me. "He slapped Mary" was all I could think about. I got to her house in record time. I saw Raph's car in her driveway. I drew my gun when I saw her door open a jar. I ran up to her house and ran in. I saw Raph kicking Mary, who was on the ground, bleeding, looking like she was about to pass out. I held my gun against the back of his head. It took everything in me not to just shoot him then and there for what he'd done to my Mare._


End file.
